


Goodbye Kiss

by MarikaFromCincy



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: Because Patsy and Delia should have kissed. And because Trixie needs to come back and fix this mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What we all know should have happened at the end of 6.2 and how I hope 6.3 starts.

"We'll be down in a minute," Delia said forcefully facing the other side of Patsy and Trixie's bedroom. Her tone was too harsh, too forceful. She realized as soon as the words escaped her lips.

"Thank you, Fred," Patsy told him. Delia could hear the nervousness in her voice, but she knew it would be lost on the handyman.

"All right then, ladies," Fred said with a wide smile as he grabbed Patsy's suitcase and closed the door.

Delia turned around with a huff, still clenching her side in frustration at their situation, at Fred, at so many things.

Patsy diverted her eyes to the floor as she held her hands awkwardly at her sides. They had been on Delia's waist nearly a moment ago and she wasn't really sure where to put them now.

"I'm sorry," Patsy told her just above a whisper as she raised her eyes to hers.

Delia shook her head as she stepped closer to her just as she had before. Patsy seized her and pulled her closer faster and more passionately than she had before. Delia felt her heart race and her whole body come alive as Patsy's lips met hers.

Delia wanted nothing more than to push her down onto the bed and let her know just how much she was going to miss her. But part of her wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly and cry for the same reason.

She didn't say anything as she grabbed her green coat out of her closet. She pulled it on and stood stiffly at the foot of her bed for a moment.

"Delia...I..." the redhead struggled to say as she ran her fingers along the foot board.

"What, Pats?"

Patsy quickly closed the distance between them in a single stride and kissed her intensely before taking a shaking breath, pulling away and nearly running out of the room.

Delia exhaled slowly and clasped both her hands over her face before taking a similar shaking breath and following Patsy down the stairs, through the front hallway and out onto the front steps of Nonnatus House.

Delia heart skipped a beat and her breath jumped as she realized everyone, save for Sister Ursula, had gathered to bid Patsy farewell. She walked down the stairs she had sat on with Patsy so many times during the summer and stood slightly away from everyone. As much as everyone tried to convince her otherwise, Delia always felt that her only real connection to Nonnatus House was Patsy.

"Come here, old thing," Patsy told her as she walked toward her with her arms outstretched. Delia almost laughed, it was so causal and friendly she knew Patsy meant it as a joke.

That was why her tears almost instantly flowed when she followed it up by whispering "I love you." Delia knew Patsy had loved her for years but she didn't like opening up or showing emotion so her actually saying it was a rarity and Delia loved her more every time.

She wanted to kiss her in reply, she deserved that. But like so many other times there were too many people around. So the hug had to do.

Delia watched the taxi drive away and struggled not to cry.

A few hours later, she was walking from the restroom back to her room and bumped into Nurse Crane. She barely comprehended what they had said. She had uncontrollably burst into tears in the restroom.

As she tried to run away from the older nurse, she tapped Delia on her shoulder before quickly raising her hand to cover her mouth. Delia felt like she might collapse in a puddle of tears as Nurse Crane quoted a Spanish love poem to her.

Delia did start to cry as she slowly realized what Nurse Crane was saying. She knew, she knew about her and Patsy. Pats had thought for a while that she did. Pats had thought she would be understanding too. Delia had believed it when she had heard it from Patsy but hearing it directly from Nurse Crane, who was years older than them and owned them nothing, made Delia want to collapse again. She wanted to instantly pen another letter to Patsy and tell her that despite all the uncertainty it was true.

Delia accepted the offer to borrow Nurse Crane's book of Spanish love poems in English. Delia knew it was sappy and maybe a touch desperate and pathetic but she put on her dressing gown and headed into Patsy and Trixie's room.

It felt strange to turn the light on. The room was usually so filled with life between her girlfriend and her incredibly social best friend. It being quiet, dark and empty felt strange. But she made her way to Patsy's bed with the book of poems, after stopping of briefly to enjoy the scent of her perfume.

Delia had not meant to fall asleep in there that night or the next night or the next night. On the fourth night, she was startled out of her sleep by the door opening and the lights being switched on.

She quickly sat up with a start. She realized the book of poems was on her lap and rapidly closed it and hid it under the duvet with her.

"Oh my. Sorry, sweetie," Trixie said as she placed her luggage against the wall. "Oh...Delia," she said at her quizzically.

Delia peered over at Patsy's closest friend anxiously. She looked tan. Her hair was blonder than usual. She looked vibrant and beautiful like always but also tired and a bit distressed.

"Hello, Trixie," Delia told her quickly as she jumped out of Patsy's bed, tied the belt of her dressing gown and threw the blankets of Patsy's bed into place.

Trixie placed her hand high on her side as she huffed at the Welsh nurse. "Sit down, sweetie," she told her as she went for the record player. She pulled the record she had missed the most out of its sleeve, set it into place and dropped the needle onto it. She went for the drink cart and poured herself a glass of lemonade. She turned back to Patsy's side of the room. Everything was extremely tidy and structured, just like the crisp line of photos of female celebrities above the bed. Trixie was rather certain Patsy fancied those women but she was even more certain that her roommate, co-worker and best friend fancied the anxious and exhausted looking Welshwoman sitting on her bed even more.

"Drink, Delia?" Trixie asked her. She held up the bottle of bourbon. They seemed to have one on hand ever since Delia first tried it while fully committing to the American theme of the square dance they all attended a couple years before.

Delia simply nodded. Trixie sighed as she poured some into a glass for the usually high energy nurse. Her eyes wondered through the opened door to the hall.

"Barbara!" she called at the young nurse as she set the bourbon bottle down.

"Oh, Trixie!" Barbara said excitedly as she stepped into the room and hugged her. "Oh gosh, everyone thought you were arriving tomorrow morning."

"Quick current, I guess," Trixie told her. "Campari, sweetie?"

Barbara took a glance at the glass that was already on the drink cart.

"Oh actually," Barbara said as she sat down on Trixie's bed. "I'll have whatever Delia's having."

"Oh," Trixie blurted as she turned to her with a hint of confusion.

Barbara smiled. "I'm in training to be an 'inebriated clergy's wife'."

Delia let out a small cry and covered her face.

Trixie inhaled loudly as she closed the door. She handed a small glass of bourbon to Barbara and a rather large one to Delia. Trixie sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder compassionately.

"What on Earth has happened here since I've been away?" Trixie inquired of the two.

Barbara shrugged uncomfortably. Delia took a large drink and diverted her eyes from Trixie.

Trixie shook her head at the two of them. "All right, sweeties. Sister Mary Cynthia has already written to me, so I know she has been sent to the Mother House for mental instability treatment."

Trixie paused for a moment to hide the break in her voice.

"I looked at the board downstairs and saw Patsy's name was missing while Sister Julienne's was included. I was also greeted by a Sister Ursula who wishes to speak with me in the morning. And based on the reaction from you two, none of this is seeming very enjoyable."

Delia and Barbara briefly looked at each other over their bourbon glasses. Delia smoothly took a sip of hers as Barbara nearly chocked.

"Patsy went home to Hong Kong because her father is paralyzed and dying. He was asking for her so she went and doesn't know when she is going to be back," Delia blurted.

"Sister Ursula is awful, Trixie. She wants us to not care so much for patients and save our resources. She implemented a ticketing system at clinic that has done nothing but muck up the system. The mothers are going to start complaining if she continues like this," Barbara informed her.

"Sister Julienne and Dr. Turner didn't want Sister Mary Cynthia going to the Mother House. He had a better place picked out, Pats overheard him. Sister Ursula...she's awful, Trixie," Delia added.

Trixie downed most of her lemonade. She registered the looks on the other nurses faces. With her time away, she had forgot that she was the most senior nurse at Nonnatus House and the one expected to speak up in these situations.

She strongly nodded at the two younger nurses.

"What is Sister Julienne saying?" Trixie asked them.

"Everyone hates it, Trixie," Barbara told her.

Delia nodded. "Even Sister Winifred."

Trixie peered at Delia so understandingly that she almost started to cry again. Delia had no feelings of good will toward the sister and from the look Trixie was giving her it seemed like she didn't either. But they both seemed to understand that for whatever reason, Sister Winifred and Patsy were friends.

Trixie placed her hands high on her sides. "Head on to bed, will you Barbara?" she told the young nurse.

Barbara seemed too tired and emotionally raw to argue. She just nodded and headed down the hall. Once she had closed the door, Trixie turned to Delia.

"Sweetie, you may stay in Patsy's bed as long as you like. I think she would prefer that."

Delia nearly chocked on her tears again but managed to compose herself. "Thank you, Trixie," Delia told her.

The blonde nurse simply nodded before lowering herself into her bed and trying to not get too excited about how luxurious it felt.

"Good morning, Nurse Franklin. Do you require something?" Sister Julienne asked as she looked up from lifting the cleaned instruments out of the autoclave the next morning and seeing the recently returned midwife.

Trixie shook her head. "No, sister," she told her. "But it seems like you might need a second in command for the upcoming Nonnatan revolution," the blonde nurse told her with a confident smirk.

Sister Julienne peered at her silently for a moment. "I am unsure what you mean, Nurse Franklin."

Trixie placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the nun. "Now, sister."

Sister Julienne turned back to the instruments but smiled and said, "I don't know what you speak of."

"Excellent," Trixie told her. "I'll prepare my rebellion best," she added with a smile.


End file.
